


Baby, Baby

by Misita



Series: Para Bien o Para Mal [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Older Characters, Omega Tendou Satori, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, UshiTen is endgame, Who's Tendou's Baby Daddy?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misita/pseuds/Misita
Summary: Tendou Satori podrá ser un omega, pero nunca ha sido lo que se considera el estereotipo de Omega. No era pequeño o delicado, no se lo consideraba atractivo de ninguna manera, en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, y estaba seguro de que nunca había querido formar una familia propia o ser reclamado como compañero de algún Alpha. (A no ser que dicho Alpha fuera Ushijima Wakatoshi). Estaba perfectamente bien con cómo era su vida, muchas gracias.Pero a veces las cosas no funcionan como creemos que deberían hacerlo, y Tendou lo descubre de la manera más difícil, mientras lidia con las consecuencias de una noche intensa durante un celo inesperado.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor SemiGata, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Yamagata Hayato, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, minor Daisuga - Relationship, minor Kuroken - Relationship, minor bokuaka
Series: Para Bien o Para Mal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991359
Kudos: 15





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263919) by [loveandpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace). 



Lo primero que escuchó Satori, cuando lentamente recuperó la conciencia, fue una voz suave, llena de preocupación, hablando con alguien más que aparentemente estaba allí.

– ¿Estás _seguro_ de que está bien? – Ah, esa pertenecía a Semisemi. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

– Por supuesto – Y _allí_ estaba Wakatoshi – Él se encontraba perfectamente bien cuando lo llevé a casa de mi familia anoche y lo dejé en el cuarto de huéspedes. –

Bueno, pensó que era momento de descubrir por qué estaban hablando de él como si estuviera al borde de la muerte o algo peor. Un siseo escapó de sus dientes apretados cuando la luz del sol entró en la habitación y golpeo a Tendou directamente en la cara, comenzó a parpadear y mirar alrededor.

– ¡Ah! ¡Está despertando! ¡Tendou! – De pronto Semi estaba en la línea de visión de Satori, inclinándose hacia él con algo parecido al alivio en su rostro. – ¿Estás bien? ¡Me asustaste mucho cuando desapareciste anoche! –

¿Anoche? Tendou frunció el ceño mientras trataba de sentarse, siseando de dolor y agarrándose la cabeza mientras lo hacía. – Ahhh mierda … eso duele – Siseo con los dientes apretados.

– Creo que todavía estás sintiendo los efectos residuales de tu celo – Declaró Wakatoshi con calma, inclinándose hacia Satori y ofreciéndole al Omega un vaso de agua, quien parecía ignorar el gesto por completo.

¿Su celo? Espera … Las cejas de Satori se alzaron cuando de repente todo volvió a su memoria. El hecho de que su celo le había llegado de forma repentina en la fiesta para Wakatoshi y los demás que habían llegado al Equipo Nacional, y todo lo que pasó después de que su celo se manifestó… Satori sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente al recordarlo, y recordar con _quien_ se había topado.

– O-Oh, cierto. Sí, anoche fue una locura ¿Eh? – Satori sonrió a medias en un intento de quitar las miradas de inquietud sobre él y aliviar su preocupación. Seguro, en el pasado había sido imprudente en lo que refería a sus ciclos y los acompañantes que tuvo durante los mismos, pero eso no significaba que sus amigos tuvieran alguna razón para preocuparse por él.

– ¡Estoy bien! ¡Lo juro! ¡Vamos Semisemi, pon ese ceño al revés! No querrás tener arrugas demasiado pronto y asustar a tu pobre compañero ¿Verdad? –

Eso pareció distraer a Eita, porque todo su rostro se enrojeció y él gruñó – ¡Por qué tú-! – Semi se abalanzó y tiró sobre Tendou en la cama mientras el pelirrojo se reía de él.

– ¡Ahí está el Eita que conocemos y amamos! – Lentamente comenzaba a sentirse más como él, a pesar de que el celo todavía no estaba completamente fuera de su sistema. Tendou extendió una mano hacia Ushijima. – ¡Únetenos, Chico Milagroso! –

Wakatoshi simplemente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. – Satori, sabes que no puedes seguir haciendo esto, no puedes seguir siendo imprudente durante tus ciclos como lo has estado haciendo –

Espera ¿Qué? Tendou frunció el ceño antes de obligarse a sentarse. – ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Wakkun? – Seguramente estaba bromeando, ¿Verdad?

Semi suspiró antes de sentarse derecho también. – Sabes de lo que está hablando, Tendou. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti durante años, sobre con quién sabe quien y quién sabe qué haces durante tus ciclos – Semi niega con la cabeza – Y después de desaparecerte durante tantas horas anoche en la fiesta ¿Realmente puedes culparnos por estar preocupados? –

En realidad, sí, él realmente podría. – El qué y con _quién_ lo hago no es tu maldito asunto. ¡Pensé que habíamos superado todo esto! – ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

– Es diferente ahora, Tendou. ¡Todo el mundo tiene sus propios asuntos, viven sus propias vidas y ya no podemos estar pendientes de ti! – Eita hizo todo lo posible para parecer enojado, pero la expresión desgarrada en su rostro reveló sus verdaderas emociones. – Hayato y yo nos mudaremos de regreso a Miyagi – Finalmente murmuró.

Los ojos de Satori se abrieron lentamente. – ¿En serio? – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – ¡Hey, Eso es genial! Es lo que ustedes siempre han querido ¿Verdad? Volver a casa para formar una familia propia y todo ese jazz. ¡Bien por ustedes dos! – Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Semi, realmente feliz por sus amigos, que habían encontrado la felicidad el uno en el otro. – Tengo derecho a ser el padrino Omega cuando ustedes dos tengan cachorros ¿Verdad? –

– Satori – La voz de Ushijima era baja, suave pero dominante, mientras se las arreglaba para llamar la atención de ambos Omegas. – Yo tampoco estaré más por aquí, ya que pronto estaré en el Equipo Nacional de Voleibol de Japón. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien por tu cuenta? No tienes un Alpha propio después de todo. –

 _Bueno, tal vez si TÚ_ _te ofrecieras a mí, estaría más interesado en tener un compañero,_ pensó con amargura para sí mismo, antes de levantar el pulgar. – Miren, Semisemi, Wakkun, sé que están preocupados y todo eso, pero no tengan miedo. Ya llevo casi un año trabajando a tiempo completo en el hospital y vivo solo desde que Hayato y Eita finalmente decidieron hacer el “asunto sucio” –

Satori ignoró el graznido de indignación que provino de Semi. – Actúas como si yo fuera incapaz de tomar desiciones inteligentes. En serio, Wakatoshi, pensé que tendrías más fe en mí. – Trató de hacer una expresión de cachorro triste.

– Ah, no me di cuenta de que había dicho algo fuera de lugar. Pido disculpas, Satori. – Ushijima trató de remediar la situación mientras Semi puso los ojos en blanco.

– No le hagas caso, solo te está jodiendo. –

Tendou sacó la lengua antes de soltar una risita. – ¡Pero Semisemi, joder es lo que mejor hago! – Eita, a su vez, se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano y gimió, lamentando lo que dijo.

Wakatoshi negó con la cabeza. – Eso simplemente no es cierto, Satori. Tal vez no conozco tus destrezas en el dormitorio, pero eres un bloqueador central increíble y, por lo que he oído, un enfermero realmente talentoso. –

Satori aulló de risa mientras Eita amenazaba con dejarlo ahí. Wakatoshi simplemente los miró a los dos.

– ¿Dije algo extraño? –

* * *

Satori juraba que nunca antes había estado tan enfermo en su vida. Había estado bien cuando regresó a Tokyo desde Miyagi después de la fiesta de Wakatoshi hace varias semanas atrás, pero los últimos días no habían sido nada más que una mierda, consiguiendo vaciar el contenido de su estomago casi inmediatamente después de que lograra bajar una comida.

– ¿Tendou? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? –

Y allí estaba él, el ángel de la sala de cuidados intensivos, un tal Sugawara Koushi. Satori gimió mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

– ¿Tendou? – Intentó de nuevo Sugawara, con preocupación evidente en su voz.

Satori abrió la puerta del baño mostrando su gran sonrisa característica. – ¡Y buenos días para ti también, Koushi! Hermoso día hasta ahora ¿No? –

Koushi frunció el ceño, con la mano firmemente plantada en su cadera vestida con uniforme de enfermero mientras miraba a Tendou de arriba a abajo. – Lo sería, si no estuvieras corriendo al baño constantemente, ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –

Tendou pasó junto a su compañero de trabajo y agitó una mano despreocupadamente. – Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Probablemente algo que comí estaba vencido. ¿Entonces? ¿Tú y tu gran y malvado papi Alpha vieron el último episodio de One Piece? Hombre, ¿Fue increíble o qué? –

Suga suspiró y extendió la mano para agarrar el hombro de Tendou. – ¿Qué está ocurriendo realmente, hmm? Has estado enfermo las últimas dos semanas seguidas y todos comienzan a notarlo. Estoy realmente preocupado por ti. –

Los ojos del pelirrojo se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras trataba de liberar su brazo del agarre del otro. – No estoy seguro de qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente ¡Pero me siento jodidamente fantástico! –

– Yo solo… – Suga se mordió el labio inferior, mirando alrededor antes de murmurar. – ¡Estás constantemente enfermo! ¡Has llegado tarde al trabajo cuatro veces la semana pasada, y estás agotado todo el tiempo! Odio incluso tener que preguntar, pero …–

Satori inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado mientras veía a su amigo buscar algo a tientas en su bolsillo y luego entregárselo a él.

– ¿Cuándo fue tu último ciclo? –

La pregunta que se le planteó se sintió como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría, y Tendou se quedó congelado en su lugar, mientras intentaba encontrar palabras para replicar. Se las arregló para bajar la mirada hacia la caja en su mano, comenzando a temblar ante lo que estaba sosteniendo.

Una prueba de embarazo para Omegas.

– ¡¿Qué demonios, Sugawara?! – Tendou no hizo nada para ocultar la furia en su voz. Siseando mientras casi aplastaba la caja en su mano. – ¡¿Por qué me das esto?! ¡No necesito esta mierda! –

Suga negó con la cabeza, sus manos frente a él en posición defensiva. – ¡Solo respóndeme cuándo fue tu último ciclo y con mucho gusto te quitaré la prueba de embarazo! ¡Solo creo que si existe la más mínima posibilidad, entonces deberías saberlo! –

Satori gruñó mientras intentaba calmarse, trataba de recordar cuándo había sido su último ciclo. Bueno, él sabía que debía tener un celo… a principios de este mes. Muy bien, pero eso no significaba nada, su celo el mes pasado…

También estaba atrasado. Tampoco tuvo un celo el mes pasado.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza con furia, tratando de encontrar otras razones por las que se atrasó su ciclo dos veces. – ¡Yo- yo he estado estresado, eso es todo! No hay forma de que yo… que yo esté… – Ni siquiera se atrevió a decir tan detestable palabra.

Satori se puso rígido cuando sintió un suave toque en su espalda, levantó la mirada para ver a Koushi con una sonrisa triste. – Si eso es cierto, si no hay forma de que estés, bueno, esperando – Satori hizo una mueca al escucharlo – Entonces solo haz la prueba. Si es negativa, nunca más lo mencionaré. – Koushi sonrió un poco mientras dibujaba una X sobre su corazón. – Lo juro con mi corazón. –

Tendou gruñó por lo bajo antes de negar con la cabeza. – Bien. Pero te sentirás tan estúpido cuando te lo restriegue en la cara. –

– No lo dudo – Se rio Sugawara mientras Satori cerraba la puerta del baño para hacer la prueba.

Olvida lo que había pensado sobre Suga antes. ¡No era un ángel, era un demonio disfrazado!

Dentro de la habitación cerrada, Satori se enfureció ¿Qué sabía Sugawara? El hecho de que su ciclo se atrasara casi dos meses no significaba una mierda. Sus ciclos de celo fueron irregulares una o dos veces en el pasado, y esta probablemente era otra de esas ocasiones. Pero solo para hacer feliz a su compañero de trabajo, se mearía en la maldita prueba y luego le estrellaría el resultado negativo en la cara.

Pues ya que, solo esperará unos minutos y el resultado negativo sería tan claro como el día. En serio ¿Por qué todos estaban tan preocupados por él? Era un maldito Omega adulto que se había estado ocupando de si mismo desde muy joven.

Siempre había sido cuidadoso en el pasado y definitivamente era lo suficientemente inteligente para no quedar embarazado.

El temporizador de su reloj empezó a sonar y Tendou sonrió – Veamos, vamos muéstrame ese hermoso nega- – No, espera, esto no podía estar bien. La prueba debía estar defectuosa. ¡Sí, eso tenía que ser! ¿De dónde había tomado Koushi la maldita prueba?

Agarrando la caja, Tendou sintió que se drenaba todo el color de su rostro al darse cuenta de que era una prueba del propio hospital. Las posibilidades de que una prueba de hospital fallara eran… Satori tragó saliva antes de volver lentamente su atención a la prueba en el lavabo.

Y allí en esa maldita cosa, mirando a Satori directo a la cara como si se burlara de él, había dos líneas de color rosa brillante. Por supuesto, al ser enfermero sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba, incluso si no quería admitirlo.

– Mierda – Maldijo suavemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una traducción, esta historia no me pertecene ¡Apoyen el material original!


End file.
